Forgot i love you
by xXxWhispersOfTheDeadxXx
Summary: Hinata was given something to make her forget she loves deidara. What happens when deidara see's her again and takes her to remeber her past. Can he save her memory and get his true love back or will neji foil his plan? DeiXhina


Hinata was just a young princess of the Hyuga clan, with her brother, the prince Neji.  
Hinata, Dont get in anyones way!! Her father said.  
Hinata nodded and walked out the castle doors in her princess gowns.  
A man was walking by the hyuga castle and spotted her and they stared into eachothers eyes for at least a minute.  
Neji walked out and saw the blonde at the gate staring at Hinata.  
Hinata! Get inside now! Neji ordered.  
Hinata ran inside.  
Neji glared at Deidara and then walked inside.  
Deidara sighed.  
So she still doesnt remeber me... Deidara thought to himself.  
Who was that man Hinata?! Neji asked protectivly.  
Im not sure, nee-san...He seemed so familar though.. Hinata told him.  
So she's starting to remeber him...Great.. Neji thought to himself.  
Oh..Well...He's probably just a guy thinking your cute! Neji said.  
Hinata blushed and walked up to her room.  
Deidara got an idea to make the hyuga girl remeber him.  
He flew up to her window on his clay bird at night and hopped on to her balcony without his cloak on.  
She was doing her hair and saw him and walked over and opened the window.  
She then walked out and stood next to him.  
So..Hinata, do you remeber me, un? Deidara asked.  
Your voice is so familar, and your face, its been in my dreams, i just cant remeber who you are.. Hinata said.  
Let me take you on a trip real fast hinata.. He said. He made a substitution of hinata in her bed so Neji couldnt find out she was gone.  
He took her hand and they hopped on his bird and flew off.  
Where are we going sir? Hinata asked.  
Deidara chuckled at the way he called her sir.  
Its Deidara, hinata, yeah. Deidara told her.  
She blushed.  
Oh, sorry Deidara. Hinata apolagized.  
He smiled when he heard her say his name again.  
Its okay. Deidara told her.  
And we are heading to the place i took you on our first date..It might trigger your memory, un. Deidara told her.  
She held onto him as they flew over the ocean.  
He smiled and wrapped his arm around her knowing she was scared.  
Its just like the first time you flew with me..Huh hinata? Deidara thought to himself.  
Deidara stopped right on the beach and hopped off the bird and held his arms out to hinata and caught hinata.  
He set her down and they walked through the sand.  
Remeber anything,hm? Deidara hoped.  
Deidara bit his lip.  
I can see bits and pieces of memories of this. Hinata told him.  
Tell me about it.. Deidara told her.  
Well, i can see you splashing me and me laughing..And us twirling in the sand and kissing.. Hinata told him.  
Deidara smiled.  
Oh..Well your remebering finaly! Deidara said as he chuckled.  
He wrapped a hand around her waist and jumped up on his bird.  
He didnt take his hand off her waist because she wrapped her arms around him.  
Dont worry..This will soon be over..And you'll have your memories fully returned again. I promise... Deidara thought to himself.  
Should i love him? Part of me is saying yes but the other part is saying not yet..I need to recover more memories of us before i decide.... Hinata thought to herself.  
She held onto him tighter.  
Deidara...I want to remeber..I feel like i love you but i just dont remeber if i do or not.. Hinata said softly.  
I know, Hinata..Dont rush things though, un. Deidara told her as he kissed her head.  
Okay, hold on tight, we need to hurry back before your brother finds out your not there, hm! Deidara said.  
Suddenly they went faster.  
Hinata held tight to Deidara.  
Suddenly they arrived and he helped her onto her balcony.  
I will return for you tomorrow..un. Deidara said.  
Wait! Deidara-kun!! Meet me in the castle garden.. I can see some of that memory.. Hinata said.  
Deidara smiled and nodded.  
They hugged and he watched her walk inside and lay down on her bed.  
He flew off.  
Deidara....You know i dont like waiting.. Sasori grumbled.  
Suddenly Deidara appeared.  
Yo. Deidara said.  
Why did it take you so long Deidara? Sasori asked.  
She only remebers bits and pieces of me..un. Deidara said as he sighed.  
Well, same for my woman..She hardly remebers she loves me... Sasori said.  
Still? You guys were almost getting married, how can she forget that, hm? Deidara said.  
I dont know how..If i did i wouldnt be having this problem...She attacked me, and almost killed me.. He sighed.  
Sasori, my man..Try harder, take her where you went on your first date..,hm. Deidara suggested.  
Um. What do you not understand about "she attacked me and tryed to kill me"? Sasori asked.  
Geez..Calm down, hm..It was just a suggestion..It worked with hinata,hm..She remebers more than she did.. Deidara explained.  
Well, Hinata isnt Sakura, now is she?! Sasori shouted.  
Deidara sighed.  
Stop being so grumpy and just send her a note or something! Deidara walked off to go to base and get some sleep.  
Sasori sighed.  
Please come back to me sakura... Sasori said to no one.  
Deidara fell asleep and dreamed about hinata and what would happen tomorrow.  
*dream*  
Deidara! I remeber, i remeber it all!! I love you so much baby!!!! Hinata shouts.  
Deidara smiles and they kiss.  
Deidara! Its you! What do you want with my sister?! Neji shouts.  
I love her, and she loves me and im taking her with me!! Deidara shouts.  
Deidara!! WATCH OUT!!!!! Hinata screams as a poisoned kunai is about to hit deidara from behind.  
*dream ends as deidara jolts up*  
Deidara pants heavily and looks around and then falls over.  
*hinata's dream*  
Deidara, I love you so much baby!! Hinata shouts.  
As do i, my love, hm. Deidara says back to her.  
Deidara and Hinata kiss.  
DEIDARA, DIE!!!!!!!!!!! Neji shouts as Five anbu come all at once from behind and kill him.  
*end of dream as she jolts up* She pants heavily and looks around and gets up and runs to the window and opens it.  
Deidara walks over to his window and sits on the ledge and stares into the sky thinking about her.  
DEIDARA!! Hinata screams.  
Deidara hears her scream and cant figure out if its real or not so gets up and in his pajama's he runs out towards her castle which is a mile away from the akatsuki mansion.  
Neji hears hinata's scream and runs in to find her on her balcony.  
HINATA!! Neji says.  
She gasps and backs up. She trips over the ledge of the balcony of her 26 story house.  
Deidara arrives just in time as she is falling and catches her before her body can hit the ground.  
Hinata? He shakes her and he ignores the pain going through his body from landing on the ground so hard.  
Deidara! Neji yells.  
Oh great..., un. Deidara sighs.  
Hinata gets up and looks at him.  
Deidara!! Your my hero!! Hinata wrapped her arms around him.  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
She reached up and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.  
Deidara..The memorys are returning to me..I love you... Hinata said.  
Deidara smiled and inside him he grew scared of his dream as neji neared the doors with his father.  
Hinata was scared in her head too of her dream.  
Hinata, i have to go...I love you so much hinata..Sweet dreams..I will see you as soon as i can,un.. Deidara said to her.  
Hinata looked sad.  
I love you too deidara, you too. Promise? She asked.  
Deidara nodded and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
They hugged tight and he jumped up to her window and put her on her balcony and kissed her lips again and ran off before neji could catch them.  
She layed on her bed.  
Hinata!! Neji shouted.  
What were you doing with him?! He demanded.  
Hinata whimpered.  
Suddenly their father busted down the door and shook her.  
HINATA HYUGA!!!! WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!! Why were you with that man?!?!?!? He demanded worried.  
Because father! I LOVE HIM!!!!!!! She screamed suddenly showing bravery.  
Their father and neji walked out both angry.  
Your grounded till your dead hinata! Her father shouted as he left.  
She cried on her bed, still wearing her crown and her long princess gowns, she grabbed her stuff and made a rope out of her blankets and sheets and slid down it and landed on the ground.  
She ran three miles and it snowed the whole way and she still ran until she got to sakura's house.  
She fell to her knee's in the blizzard and didnt know she was only three steps from sakura's door.  
Sakura looked out her window and spotted hinata and helped her up and got her inside. She gave her a blanket and some hot cocoa.  
Hinata? What were you doing out there?! Sakura asked.  
Sasori knocked on Sakura's door and held a box of choclate and a bouqet of roses that were sakura's faveorite color.  
Sasori...Come on in.... Sakura sighed.  
Sakura...Please be mine again..Im sorry for not being here with you but im here now and i promise i'll never leave you again.. He kissed her hand making her smile.  
She hugged him.  
They kissed and sat on the couch.  
Hinata..Why are you here? Sasori asked.  
She explained the whole situation to them.  
Oh no...Sweetie!! Why didnt you wait this blizzard out?! Sakura asked.  
I couldnt spend another minute with my father and neji!! Hinata said.  
Aw... Sakura said.  
Hinata, do you remeber your dating deidara yet? Sasori asked.  
Hinata nodded.  
Sasori whipped his phone out and called Deidara.  
Deidara..Your girlfriend's at sakura's and she ran away from her home cause they grounded her untill she dies. You might want to get here soon cause she is crying and sakura cant make her stop crying. Sasori said.  
Deidara's smile faded into a sad frown.  
Okay, im on my way..un.. Deidara replyed.  
They hung up.  
Deidara's on his way hinata.. Sasori said.  
Hinata, you can stay here if you want too, i have room because my parents are dead and i have no one but those two cats and my dog living here with me! Sakura smiled.  
Thank you.. Hinata said.  
Tomorrow we can go shopping and by all sorts of stuff! Sakura grinned.  
Suddenly Deidara knocked at the door.  
Sakura let him in and he walked over to hinata and sat next to her.  
He held her tightly and rocked her gently and kissed her head.  
Deidara, do you want to spend the night with her tonight? Because im pretty sure once the hyuga's find out hinata's gone their gunna come here looking for her and im going to need you to keep her hidden, and you too sasori! And i need your help to clean up my parents room, its all bloody because someone *cough cough sasori* had to kill them! Sakura said.  
Yeah..I know..And okay i will help ya, un. Deidara said.  
Excuse me missy? Sasori asked.  
You did it mostly! Sasori shouted.  
Hey, you helped me!!! Sakura shouted.  
Deidara rolled his eye and pulled hinata on his lap and kissed her neck.  
Princess Sakura! The hyuga king shouted at the door.  
Deidara, take hinata upstairs and hide her! Sakura whispered.  
Deidara and hinata ran up stairs and hid.  
Sasori, come here!! Sakura whispered.  
He walked over there and put an arm around her waist and they answered the door.  
Have you seen Princess Hinata anywhere!? He asked.  
Oh my..! She has gone missing?! Sakura asked, pretending to be worried.  
Yes..Tell us if you see her! The king said as he bowed and left.  
She nodded and bowed and shut the door.  
She peeked out the hole in the door and made sure he was gone.  
Phew.. Sakura sighed.  
Sakura and sasori kissed and called hinata and Deidara back down.  
We did it..He's gone! Sakura said.  
Good,un. Deidara said.  
Okay, Hinata your room is upstairs but im going to let you stay on the couch downstairs until its cleaned. Sakura smiled and ran upstairs with Sasori to clean it up.  
Hinata sat on Deidara's lap and he held her close to him.  
She turned to face him and he kissed her on the lips and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.  
Took ya long enough, un! Deidara said.  
Whatd'ya guys do?! Stop and kiss everytime you cleaned a spot,hm?! Deidara wondered.  
Sakura blushed.  
Maybe... She looked away.  
Hinata..? Deidara asked.  
She was asleep.  
He smiled and picked her up and took her up stairs.  
Second door on the right! NOT ON THE LEFT!! Sakura yelled.  
The room was covered in mountians of blood and guts.  
Hinata screamed and Deidara sighed.  
WAIT! You mixed it up!! Its on the left, not the right!! Sasori yelled.  
Thank you, hm! Deidara yelled back.  
He set her down on the bed. Deidara..Please dont let them find me..I dont want to go back..... She whined.  
Deidara looked at her and hugged her.  
Baby...I would never let- DONT WORRY, the execution room is ready whenever needed! Sakura shouted.  
Um..Well, as i was saying, BEFORE YOU RUDELY INTERUPTED ME!! I would never let them take you back there...I wont let you get hurt again baby.. Deidara kissed her sweetly on the lips and they fell asleep together.  
WAIT! Did you just say you have an execution room!?!?!!?!?!?!? Sasori asked.  
Yes..why? sakura replied.  
No reason! Sasori sighed angry.  
To be continued.. 


End file.
